


A Ghost Princess' Special Day

by cluclu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute Ending, One Shot, Short Story, spooky trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluclu/pseuds/cluclu
Summary: It was just another day on Kuraigana Island. That was until the ghost princess began dropping hints about an upcoming day that she insisted was extremely important. Will the two swordsmen pick up on her hints?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Set Sail One Piece Mid Year Exchange 2020





	A Ghost Princess' Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to ultravioletwinters on tumblr! I wrote this for them for the 2020 Set Sail Exchange (setsailexchange on tumblr). I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you all enjoy.

It was another silent breakfast. Mihawk and Zoro were sitting on opposite ends of the gigantic dining table that suited the mansion’s gothic style. Long, dark curtains covered the large windows, preventing most sunlight from coming in. Candelabras decorated the hall, the dim light made it easy on the eyes in the morning.

Neither man said a word to each other, as both preferred to spend this early time of day in peace. Zoro was eating food that he had taken from the fridge, while Mihawk was sipping on coffee and reading the newspaper. Unfortunately, the two were aware that their moments of peace would soon come to an end. Like clockwork, a petite woman barged into the hall. Her pink pigtails swung behind her as she floated to the table, holding a tray of bagels and jam. She set her breakfast down and placed herself in the seat that was equally distanced from both of the men. Perona quickly became frustrated that neither swordsman acknowledged her presence.

“A simple ‘good morning’ would suffice!” She yelped, “Nobody here has manners!”

“Says the woman who nearly took the doors out coming in here! What kind of manners are those?” Zoro snapped back.

“I did not do that!” Perona argued, sparking a feud between the two.

Mihawk set down his coffee and sighed. After allowing Perona and Zoro to stay at his residence, he quickly learned that nothing he said would stop their quarrels. When they finally stopped barking at each other, both Perona and Zoro continued eating.

“So…” Perona began, “one of my most favorite days of the year is coming up.”

No response.

“I usually celebrate this day with a huge cake that my cute servants make me!” She chirped. 

Perona, unsatisfied with the lack of interest from her acquaintances, grumpily finished her breakfast and went back to her room. She left her dishes on the table, an annoying habit from when she had her servants do everything for her. Mihawk had become accustomed to cleaning up after the young pirate, much to his dismay.

“What was that about?” Zoro asked, his face stuffed with food.

“I haven’t a clue.” Mihawk responded.

Over the next few days, Perona kept dropping hints about the anticipated event. Whenever she could, she would talk about how special the day was. She even went as far as to “accidentally” leave a party checklist in the den. Mihawk and Zoro played it off as another one of her playful antics, and were too occupied with training to understand what Perona was trying to do. Perona convinced herself that they were acting oblivious and secretly making a huge surprise for her. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she’d spy on the two as much as possible.

It was midday, and the two swordsmen were in the middle of their typical routine. Zoro was facing Mihawk, and both were in attack stances.

“So where should I direct the energy-” Zoro’s concentrated face fell. “Why do I feel a weird vibe coming from the forest?”

Mihawk looked past his student and focused his eyes on the trees. He expected it to be one of those damned monkeys, but he could hear a silent horohorohoro coming from a small dark figure. Mihawk insisted it was nothing, and Zoro shrugged. The two continued their training. Perona continued to insist they were simply bluffing as to not ruin the surprise.

The day in question had finally arrived. Ghosts were chirping as Perona woke up from her beauty sleep. Perona stuck to her usual attire, as she wanted to appear as though she was unsuspecting of the celebration. She let out her unique laugh as she centered her crown on her head. After studying herself in the mirror, she decided to put on a slightly different shade of lipstick just for the occasion. She had a slight skip in her step as she hummed her way down the long corridor. She could hardly contain her excitement as she opened the large doors to the dining hall.

She was met with the usual silence from Mihawk and Zoro, who were engaged in their typical morning routines. Perona’s eye twitched as Mihawk took a long sip of his coffee, which seemed louder and more irritating than usual to the ghost princess.

Perona was in a state of shock. She slowly walked to her seat at the table and sat down. She had no food, no words, and no emotion displayed on her face. The girl was simply staring off into space. Mihawk and Zoro would typically play this off as yet another typical display of theatrics, but the two made eye contact, knowing something was off. 

“Oi.” Zoro muttered. No reaction.

Zoro sighed and got up from his seat. He walked over to Perona and began poking her, trying to get something out of her. Mihawk set his coffee aside, studying the girl intently. He was brainstorming what the issue could possibly be.

“Is this idiot on her peri-” Zoro was cut off.

Perona shrieked, which turned into crying, which turned into immense sobbing. She had thrown her hands up in the air, unintentionally (or was it?) punching Zoro in the face. Zoro was taken aback, holding his now bleeding nose. Mihawk covered his ears. Perona’s tears were like waterfalls.

“IT IS MY BIRTHDAY!” Perona wailed. “WHERE ARE THE DECORATIONS? WHERE IS THE CAKE? WHERE ARE THE PRESENTS?”

Realization set in on Mihawk. How could he not realize what all of Perona’s hints meant? In hindsight, they were so obvious. On the other end, Zoro still did not put everything together.

“Who cares about some stupid birthday?” Zoro groaned, feeling the ache from his bloody nose.

“I miss my cute servants… They’d always prepare my birthday party for me and give me cute gifts...” Perona said, feeling defeated.

“I’ve never celebrated.”

“Do you even remember what day your birthday is?” Perona snapped.

Zoro and Perona were head to head, ready to fight it out when the older man intervened. He put a hand on each of their shoulders and pushed them apart, despite them still trying to intimidate the other.

“Perona, why don’t you go out for a morning stroll to cool your head?” Mihawk calmly suggested.  
Perona pouted and quickly turned towards the door, stomping on her way out. Mihawk sighed while Zoro was still growling in her direction. After Perona was gone, Mihawk turned to the moss-headed swordsman. 

“We have a lot of work to do.” Mihawk said.

Over the next few hours, the swordsmen created makeshift decorations. Zoro cut up some old curtains to make banners, while Mihawk was struggling to make a cake that would satisfy Perona. The birthday girl had eventually come back to the mansion and was using her ghosts to spy on the two. She giggled to herself, pleased.

Eventually, after all the chaos of setting up a last minute birthday party, Mihawk and Zoro looked over all their efforts. Despite their efforts to hide it, the two were rather proud of themselves. Then, Zoro’s stomach fell.

“What is it?” Mihawk questioned.

“Didn’t she say something about a gift?” Zoro panicked.

“I’d think our efforts here are a gift in itself.”

“Knowing that ghastly woman, we need something more.”

Perona overheard this and was brought to tears. She knew she shouldn’t spoil the gift for herself, because as clueless as these men were, they wouldn’t disappoint. She decided to hide in her room until it was time for her party.

Hours passed and Perona was getting antsy. Her brain was telling her to stay put, but her heart was practically dragging her out the door. Thankfully enough, she soon heard a knock on her door, and her ghost-self popped out of her body in joy. She opened the door to Zoro, who was scratching his head and avoiding eye contact.

“Come to the dining hall.” He muttered.

The dining hall had the curtain banners made by Zoro surrounding the entire room. There was a huge sign on the wall that said ‘Happy Birthday Perona’, and Mihawk managed to command bats to fly around to add a spooky effect, which was a mystery to everyone. Finally, a large, pink layered cake was on the table, several candles lit. The cake was slanted due to Mihawk’s inexperience baking, but Perona was more than honored. She squeaked with joy as she took in the whole room.

They all sat down and ate the birthday cake. Zoro had to swat away some bats that were attempting to steal it from him. Perona teased Mihawk for the amount of frosting he had put on the cake, to which he responded with a light blush of embarrassment. Eventually, the three had stuffed themselves (along with some of the bats), and were exhausted.  
Mihawk dragged himself out of the chair and went into the den. When he returned, he had a clumsily wrapped box in his hands. Perona nearly jumped with joy and accepted the box with glee. She immediately began opening it. She pulled out a long, frilled, black and white dress. She was in shock. 

The younger swordsman winced, expecting a negative reaction, but was surprised when she hugged the dress in glee. Mihawk sighed in relief, rubbing his hands that he had accidentally poked when making the dress. Zoro recollected trying to find the fabrics from the vast wastelands on the island and shivered from having the demon monkeys constantly observe him.

Perona left the room with the dress, soon returning. She peaked through the door.

“Are you ready for the reveal?” She gleamed.

Mihawk and Zoro looked at each other and shrugged. Perona grunted, wanting the two to encourage her. 

“Come on, let’s see how it looks.” Zoro said.

Perona strutted out of the doorway, doing several poses. The dress fit her perfectly, it was truly amazing how Mihawk could simply eye Perona’s body and know exactly how to make the dress. The man was truly a wonder.

“You look beautiful.” Mihawk said, prompting a squeal from the birthday girl.

“You look better than you usually do.” Zoro teased.

Perona twirled around in the dress for a bit longer before running up to her housemates and giving them a huge hug. Neither of them enjoyed it, but knew they’d be in trouble if they pushed her away.

“I love it. Thank you so much for a wonderful birthday!” Perona said.

The men nodded, their own stubborn way of saying “you’re welcome”. For the rest of the evening, Perona forced the two of them to put on a fashion show from the left over fabrics and failed dress attempts. The two hesitated, but ultimately couldn’t say no to the birthday girl.

This was certainly a party none of them would forget.


End file.
